What the What?
by Cassodembreankia
Summary: Percy is handed a book by a demigod friend. And what does the title say? THE SON OF NEPTUNE. His adventures are being published as children's books! (Short, may-be one-shot) (Thanks for reading!) (Cass)


**Author's Note: Hey guys! Cass here. This is a little short thing... which might be a one-shot and yet might not (depends on if I'm inspired to write more)... in an AU long after The Heroes of Olympus series is over (I haven't finished House of Hades so no spoilers in the reviews please!) and assuming Percy survives. Hope you like it. It's probably been done before, but I enjoyed writing it, so I don't care.**

* * *

"Fire the man who did this cover art!" Zenna snapped. One of the other demigods looked at her in confusion. Then down at the book she'd thrown into his hands.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Zenna rolled her vibrant green eyes in exasperation.

"Percy's nose does _not_ look like that!" she exclaimed.

"Wait a minute—wait a minute. This book is about _Percy?!"_ the demigod—Steven—demanded. Zenna raised her eyebrows in agreement.

"Haven't you read them? They're not just books about Percy, they're books about the _camp_. And _us_. Demigods. Everything about our lifestyle is in here. The Mist, Olympus over the Empire State Building, our whole way of life is revealed in these pages. Everything we've ever tried to keep hidden being devoured by young adult readers and adult readers alike," Zenna explained.

"Who wrote these?" Steven inquired.

"A man who knows about us. Camp records say he's a demigod. He _claims_ these books started out as stories he told his son. Load of bull-crap if you ask us. We _know_ Percy. He's our friend," Zenna muttered bitterly. "To the rest of the world, this is fiction. But what if the mass-knowledge dump in their heads suddenly lifts the Mist and they can see everything we see? What if the National Guard comes and massacres all the demigods by trundling up our front lawn?"

"Z," Steven started soothingly. "I think we'll be okay. We have a well-trained camp, and magic. Mortals are powerless against it." But Zenna wasn't listening. Her hands were doing American Sign Language faster than Steven could translate what she was saying. After a while, she was just fingerspelling everything. She was going slower, so Steven saw she was fingerspelling Latin. Then Ancient Greek. Steven rolled his eyes and whistled for some satyrs. "Get her to Chiron. She's doing it again," he ordered. They carried her off.

"What's up?" Percy asked, strolling over to where Steven was rooted to the spot, watching his friend being toted away.

"She was Deaf once," Steven explained.

"A Deaf demigod?" Percy asked, sounding interested.

"Yeah. Daughter of Apollo. Her dad healed her hearing after she fought in the last Titan War, but she still signs more than she speaks. And… she was never quite the same."

"What was she raving on about?"

"This." Steven passed the book over to Percy.

"_The Son of Neptune,_" he murmured. He opened the book and read a few pages. "Hang on! These are our stories!" Steven ripped a hangnail off his thumb while Percy perused the book. "I need to go talk to Zenna." He dashed off for the Big House, the book clenched in his hand.

"More specifically… _your_ stories," Steven mumbled to himself. Percy was so far away, he didn't hear him. His black hair retreated up the hill.

He skidded to a stop inside the infirmary. Zenna was staring straight at the ceiling, her hands moving so quickly they were almost a blur. Her black hair was spread out in a halo around her face—which had turned waxy and pale. Her lips mouthed words of whatever it was she was signing. Percy took a seat in the armchair next to her.

"Zenna!" he said urgently. She looked over at him blankly—the usual fire in her soul drained as her hands worked. "Where did you get this book?"

"Whole collection… on shelf… in my cabin…" she mumbled quietly. Percy jackknifed to his feet and bolted out of the infirmary. He pounded on the door to the Apollo cabin like machine gun fire. The door to the golden lodge opened quickly. One of Zenna's sisters was standing there, looking mildly perplexed.

"Percy! To what do we owe the pleasure?" she asked.

"Not now. I need to see Zenna's bookshelf," he said urgently. The girl opened the door wider.

"Come on in," she offered. He slipped in. The girl pointed to a very neat bunk. Next to it was a small bookshelf overflowing with novels. Percy darted over to it and read the titles. _Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters, Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Titan's Curse, Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Battle of the Labyrinth, Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Last Olympian, The Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero,_ and then the one still in his hand: _The Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune._ He read the backs of every single one with a more and more appalled expression on his face.

"Who writes these?" he asked, looking at the name sprawled on the front of every book.

"Camp records say he's a demigod. Kid of a minor god who's managed to live a normal life because his scent is so weak," Zenna's sister explained. Percy scratched the back of his neck in confusion. "He claims these started as stories that he told to his son. But it wouldn't have been hard for him to look at the camp records of your adventures—among the other more interesting ones from the past—and use them to become best-selling novels."

"Without our permission? _My _permission?" Percy demanded. "I mean, I almost _died_ several times!" Zenna's sister shrugged.

"Sorry Perce," she said. "It certainly wasn't my idea."

"I know. I'm sorry," he placed the book in his hand on the shelf. "But Zenna was right. My nose does _not_ look like that."

* * *

**End Note: Hope you liked it! I thought it was fun! Tell me what you thought!**

**Cass**


End file.
